mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Slimons/slimons superstore
Order 1 honeypie and 1 apple butter please. Denholm1999 (talk) 07:08, September 10, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 2 clicks to slimons lego tree module ok i have done that so can i get my stuf please!!!!!!!!!!!--Denholm1999 (talk) 07:17, September 14, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 Items sent please come again--16:11, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Something I'll have a apple butter.-- 12:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 1 click to slimons lego tree module please and send me a freind request--16:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll do that.-- 11:09, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Items sent please come again-- 12:03, October 1, 2009 (UTC) What? What do you mean, you can't edit your own store? It is not protected, and you are not blocked. 22:24, September 15, 2009 (UTC) It wont let me click on save page at the bottom--17:22, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Same here.With my store.-- 13:00, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Best Bee 10 Best bees please 19:26, September 16, 2009 (UTC) 10 clicks to slimons lego tree module and add me to your freind list--06:31, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Clicks sent. 19:27, September 18, 2009 (UTC) What is your name on mln--07:58, September 19, 2009 (UTC) It's on my sig... but its nobody1234 00:14, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Items sent please come again--16:19, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm...? This might be my error, but I believe that I only recieved one best bee.... 16:37, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I am sure I sent 10--16:24, September 21, 2009 (UTC) OK, then... I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. 19:20, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I did only send one I've sent the other 9 now-- 06:46, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thanks! will shop here again in the future. 10:51, September 22, 2009 (UTC) hi do you need any help for your store? if so I'll be happy to help and support it-- 20:53, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes Please-- 09:11, October 11, 2009 (UTC) support Hello I am skipper733 Manager of the MLN Elves I was wondering if you were interested in me supporting your store (Trades etc)?-- 21:20, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes Please-- 09:11, October 11, 2009 (UTC) suporting trade shops wow skiper do you like support every single trade shop i guess ill help hey i can give u alot of items for users trying to get to rank 5 trade shophttp://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/user:lpchester9/lp's_trade_shop order 2 nebular crystals.-- 13:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Ok that is 20 clicks. Can you do 10 to my LEGO Magazine module rank 2 and 10 to my water mill module.Note That is all the Nebular Crystal sold out-- 16:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll give the clicks.-- 23:25, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I have clicked please send.-- 23:27, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Items sent please come again-- 09:01, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Milstone I would like to buy 1 milstone.-- 20:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC) O.k. that is 5 clicks to my lego universe plastic inductor module please-- 09:08, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I clicked.-- 02:34, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Support Can I support your store-- Yes please-- 09:08, October 14, 2009 (UTC) apple butter 1 apple butter please--Denholm1999 (talk) 10:52, October 16, 2009 (UTC) BEE of the best 15 best bees.-- 23:41, October 16, 2009 (UTC)